Charlie and Carson
by RChaha
Summary: This is a one shot screen play I wrote. Doubt anyone'll read it but it's perfectly gay and romantic : If you're into that...


Scene One: Charlie & Carson

Charlie: He is confident in who he is. He has a low self- esteem secretly though. He loves Carson and puts him before anyone, including his boy friend Will. He works for a real estate agency.

Carson- He's "straight." Carson is in a band called Losing Sense. He likes to sleep around but the only person he hasn't messed up a friendship with is his gay roommate Charlie.

Will: Charlie's boyfriend. He hates Carson but never would tell Charlie that. He doesn't like Charlie and Carson's friendship because it always comes first.

(Charlie comes in with his new boyfriend Will on his arm)

Charlie: Carson! I'm here! Carsonnnn

Will: I don't think he's here Charlie.

Charlie: No, he's always here. It's Wednesday night. We always meet up at 7 for movie night. We never miss it. He has to be here… Carson…

(They hear a crash come from the bathroom)

Charlie: Carson!

(Charlie runs towards the bathroom and opens it to find Carson sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodka at one side and an almost empty container of pills on the other)

Charlie: Oh no, Carson…. No…

(Charlie jumps to sit in front of him, hitting him on the cheek and trying to get him to wake up)

Charlie: Will, call 9-1-1

Carson: Charlie...

Charlie: Oh thank god. How many pills did you take Carson? Come on Carson. You have to tell me. Carson, stay with me. How many did you take?

Carson: Not sure… didn't count

Charlie: Oh shit Carson…. Mother of… oh god...

(Charlie takes Carson's hand while he's still kneeling in front of him)

Carson: Mm… that feels nice.

(Charlie rubs his thumb over Charlie's hand as Carson purrs)

Charlie: Why'd you do it? Oh shit Carson… What'd you do?

Will: Paramedics are on the way! Do you want me to come in there?

Charlie: No, stay in there. I'm going to see if I can get Carson to tell me what happened. Come on honey. Tell me how much you took.

(Carson starts to drift off but Charlie hits Carson before he can close his eyes)

Charlie: No honey, stay with me.

Carson: I will if… if you do something…

Charlie: What Carson? I'll do anything. Oh God forgive his sins…. Shit I'll pray if I have to. Tell me. What can I do? What did I do…. Oh Carson…

Carson: Chill…

Charlie: Chill! You want me to chill. You just took a shit ton of pills with alcohol. You TRIED to commit suicide. Don't tell me to chill, Carson.

Carson: Wanna know why?

Charlie: Why? Of course I want to know why!

Carson: Because I love you.

Charlie: WHAT? What about Becca and Emily and your fucking ex-fiancé? What about them?

Carson: I love you… I love… I love… Oh god…

Charlie: Crap, don't die…. Shit where are the FREAKING paramedics? Oh Love, don't die… I don't care how many girls you've kissed or dated or slept with okay? I don't even care that you're in a god awful band with god awful groupies; Just don't die. I'll do anything. You're my best friend. You have to stay… Crap why didn't you just tell me?

Carson: Can't be gay… You're my best friend… with Will… Oh jeez I'm so tired…

Charlie: No baby. I'm with you okay?

(Charlie grabs Carson's face and scoots closer to him so their faces are inches apart)

Charlie: *whispers* Say with me Carson. Stay with me baby. Shit, I'll break up with Will if you want… I'll go to fucking church! Just don't fall asleep, okay? *shouts* Dammit Will, where the hell are the paramedics?

Carson: Man you're beautiful.

Charlie: Why didn't you tell me?

Carson: How could I have? You're so… so you… and I… God… Can I...

Charlie: Can I what? WHAT, CARSON?

Carson: Kiss me Charlie. Kiss, kiss me, before…

Charlie: Carson…

Carson: Please Charlie. I need it… need you.

Charlie: I'm not a girl Carson. You know that.

Carson: Don't I fucking know it… Just please Charlie. For me.

(Charlie leans in and kisses Carson lightly on his lips. Charlie tries to pull away after a second but Carson grabs Charlie's shirt and presses his lips against his with more fever. Charlie crawls closer to him, no longer fighting Carson off. Charlie grabs onto Carson's shirt and kisses him desperately, before pulling away)

Charlie: GAH!

Carson: Mm, just how I imagined.

Charlie: Carson, how long have you felt this way?

Carson: A long… mm… I'm tired…

Charlie: No, stay with me.

Carson: I'm so tired… so… ah… love you...

(The paramedics rush in the bathroom while Carson starts to close his eyes. Charlie slowly gets up and walks away from Carson)

Charlie: Oh Carson….. Carson… I love you so much Carson… Please survive… Oh god I love you.

Will: Hey, I was so worried in there. What the hell happened, Charles?

Charlie: *sighs* Will, I think we need to talk.

END SCENE


End file.
